


Scare Tactics

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Movie night takes a horrific turn after you and Sam turn in for the night.





	Scare Tactics

“Are you even watching?” Sam leans back on the couch, an arm over the back of the cushion. He gives a small laugh as you nod your head up and down.

“Yes, I’m watching!” You say back a bit muffled as both of your hands cover almost the entirety of your face.

“Can you even see? I can barely see your eyes.” He leans over and attempts to pull them from your face, but there was no way he was breaking the death grip your hands had on your skin.

“I can see enough, trust me! Oh, holy crap!” You yell as a pale sickly apparition appears on the screen in front of you. “I am never going to sleep tonight.”

Why did you do this to yourself? When Sam had found out a year ago that you liked scary movies, he had decided that you would be his new horror buddy, and that you would get together once a month to watch whatever the newest scare flick was. You both loved...and hated this. Sam was hysterical when watching movies. The commentary, the small jumps, the small moments when he had to look away because you knew he might gag at the sight of something horrific on screen, made it worth all of the nights that you were too terrified to sleep. You loved hanging out with him, but at the same time he was legit the worst friend on the planet. 

“Oh my...why? Why do they always follow the paranormal killer? You should be running away from them, not going to see what is going on in their creepy ass room. You know what’s happening in there! Murder. Murder is happening.” You throw your hand up in the air, clearly annoyed that yet another victim in the film is stupid enough to think they could spy on said villian and think that there would be no repercussions.

“Or possession. I don’t know what’s worse.” Sam fakes a shiver next to you.

“Oh by far the possession. I mean, if you have to choose, the murder is the way to go. You have your basic hack jobs, your machetes, your knives, some kind of sharp tipped object to the body. I mean, you get tortured and it sucks...but you die and that’s it. They aren’t coming back for you. You’re good to go, to bad so sad.” Sam nods in agreement as he listens carefully to your well thought out response.

“Possession, however. No, uh huh, just no. Wherever you are, they’re there, just floating around, or crawling with their legs over their head, calling your name, creeping in the walls. Just when you’re like, oh hey, that’s my friend Bill, he turns around and he’s all disfigured, dragging his shredded body your way, hanging out with a skinny little creepy ass pale kid with clothes from the forties speaking in Latin. No, screw that, I’ll take a carving knife to the back and be on my way.”

“Skinny little creepy ass pale kid from the forties? By “your friend, Bill,” do you mean Bucky, hanging out with Steve?”

You hadn’t even realized what you had said, but you lost it laughing when Sam had pointed it out as he continued on.

“These are all valid points and I agree. There is nothing worse than a creepy kid staring back at you from a second story window to make you want to drop into a fetal position and rock. And why are they always in dress clothes! Do they not play outside? No wonder they’re all angry all the time. When is the last time you saw one of these little creepy deviant asses in some play clothes. Go play outside little Jack, no thanks, I’d rather put on my Sunday best and go to a boring event with you at a questionable underground church. That was regret number one that day I bet.”

“”Don’t go in there! No...ooop, nope, you’re dead now. You deserve it, too...following him into his creepy ass house.” You mutter to the dumb girl on the screen.

“Oh you better run, girl. Run! Don’t drop your…!” Sam yells to the screen.

“Nooo! Well, that weapon is his now. It was so nice of you to offer him that tiny pitchfork. Wait...what are you slowing down for? You know he’s still behind you.” You sit at the edge of the couch cushion, and Sam leans forward matching your stance. “Oh my hell, he is so creepy. I swear if I saw him, he wouldn’t have to kill me because my heart would stop on it’s own.” 

You both know what’s coming, but you still can’t help to but to be enthralled by the scene. A close up to the haunted figure makes you cover your eyes again, and you can hear the faint sound of Sam laughing.

“Stop laughing at me, he is freakin terrifying!” You yell to your side, a bit muffled.

“Scaredy cat.” He pushes against your shoulder almost knocking you off the couch.

“Shut your face, Sam!” Leaning forward you grab a handful of popcorn, launching a few pieces his way making him laugh. He knew at that point he had you right where he wanted you. Scared and vulnerable.

“Annnd this is where she dies…” You both watch eyes wide as the victim runs from the creepy old haunted house out into the wooded area, screaming, out of breath, hoping to make it to the road to get help.

“Here it comes, here it comes...awwwwwww, there it is.” You throw your hands up and drop back into the couch. 

“You never look back! Your one and only job is to run. Don’t slow down, don’t look back, just run!” Sam grabs the bowl of popcorn off of the table and begins to snack as he shakes his head in disgust at the women on screen.

“You know what’s amazing to me? It’s how they always seem to find that one branch in the woods to trip on. How many missions have we gone on where we end up in the forest or the woods, Sam? Not one of us has ever tripped on a branch. Like, just use your damn eyes, you know they’re going to be there!”

“Some people just don’t pay attention in the heat of the moment. They get flustered and panic, and the next thing you know, you’re watching Clint run head first into a tree. It happens to the best of us.”

“This is true.”

As the end credits roll, you find yourself taking a few deep breaths, desperately trying to erase the horrifying images of the movie from your brain. This was always the worst time of night for you and Sam knew it. It was the “I can’t wait to get to my room and go to bed/ hide under my covers, but I’m too scared to leave the couch and walk the halls” moment. Sam could always tell when you were nervous or scared, and you bet your ass he always took full advantage of it.

Sam made an exaggerated movement, yawning and stretching, leaning to get up. 

“Y/N...as always, it’s been real.” He pats your knee a few times, giving you a nod. “I’m off to bed. Are you going to stay up for a bit?” He casually smiles knowing there was no way in hell you were going to stay up alone after that movie.

“No way! I’m going, too. You can’t leave me here by myself. Are you crazy, birdman?”

“Alight, let’s go then.” He holds out a hand and lifts you up. You gather your drinks and snack bowls, placing them in the kitchen sink. You’ll clean in the morning.

Your nerves start to tense as you approach the long hallway to your rooms. You walked that hallway a million times a week, but for some reason, it was always extra creepy on the nights that you watched your scary movies. Sam knew it creeped you out, and you had told him on numerous occasions that you hated walking the hallway at night by yourself, even on a good night. 

He quickly took notice of your fingers tapping against each other, and your eyes wondering to every corner of the room. This was his time to shine.

As you cross the threshold of the hall, Sam begins to slow his walk, slowly turning to you. You squint your eyes, flaring your nostrils because you know he is going to pull some shit on you, he always does.

He places his hands on your shoulders and pinches his lips.

“Y/N…”

“Sam...?”

“Run, and don’t look back.” He says quietly in a whisper.

“What?” You pull a face, unclear as to what he was talking about.

“He’s behind you.” He smiles a bit, and your eyes widen as you watch his arm in slow motion reaching for the lightswitch. As he pulls it down with his finger, the hallway turns pitch black, and your heart begins frantically beating as you hear him loudly say…

“Good Luck!” 

You lose every bit of breath you have in your lungs as you stand frozen in place, heart drumming in your chest, tears threatening to burst out of your eyes.

“Sam! Don’t leave me here!” It was to late. You take off into a full sprint towards your room, slamming your fingers into your keypad. 

“Come on, come on!” The keys flash red, and you swear you are losing vision from the lack of oxygen to your brain. “Please, holy shit, come on.” The green confirmation of a valid code lights up the hallway giving it an eerie glow. Once the door opens, you bolt inside and click on every light from the front door to the closets in your room.

You just about regain your sense of self when you hear a voice call out to you from your bedroom.

“Hey.”

“WHAAAAAAAA, HOLY...SHHHIIIIZZZ...WHAT THE FUCK, CLINT!” He jumps back in surprise at the scream that had ripped from your mouth, holding his hands up in defense.

“Whoooooa, what’s with the screaming!” 

“You scared the life out of me! What are you doing here?” You drop yourself back onto your couch pillows, closing your eyes while placing your hand over your heart.

“You said I could take a nap here today. My room is being painted remember? What is wrong with you right now? Why are you so jumpy?”

“Scary movie night. Sam just turned the lights off on me and ran down the hall. He just left me there to die!”

“Isn’t the light switch right next to Steve’s door...you could have just knocked…”

The look you gave him was one of pure evil.

“...but that’s not the point. The point is, is that Sam is a jerk.” He quickly corrects himself walking over to the comfort you.

“You want to stay tonight? I’ll take the couch, you can have the bed. I’ll willing to sleep in my own tub just to not be alone tonight.” You almost beg Clint to stay.

He chuckles out at you, and agrees.

“Hungry? I can order some pizza?” He says while rubbing your back.

“Yeah, I could eat.” You stand up to grab the phone, dialing the closest pizza place.

While ordering, you can’t help but notice that Clint keeps glancing at his phone, his smile growing bigger with each text he receives.

You slowly cross the room to rejoin him, curious as to who he is talking to.

“What’s up with you? Are you sexting someone in front of me?” 

“I only sext you, you know that.” He says smiling sweetly at you, fluttering his eyelashes your way.

“Clint Barton, you have never once sexted me. You must have me confused with another less innocent person.”

“Uh huh, because you’re what...to mature for that?” He asks, pulling a face at you.

“Damn right...or at least that’s what you tell people.” He laughs as you point your finger at him.

“Well, you know who isn’t to mature for fun?” He hands you the phone opening his last text filled with pictures that were dark and fuzzy.

“Who?”

“These two jerks right here.” He opens the small picture of Bucky covered in clothes, and Steve in between what looks like some containers, and shoes.

“What are they doing? Where are they?” You squint at the small screen, turning the camera pictures in various angles. 

“They heard you were having a movie night with Sam.”

“And?”

“They know that everytime you have a movie night you end up calling one of us to hang out, or end up in one of our rooms because you’re to scared to be by yourself.”

“It’s not my fault!” You yell out. “Sam is always doing something to scare me.” You cross your arms across your chest, pouting a bit like a child. 

“They know that, too. That stuffs probably not going to happen anymore after tonight.” The devious smile intrigues you. 

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

It’s now a quarter to midnight and Sam is retiring for the night. As he gets under his covers, he lets out a small yawn before setting his alarm on his phone for his morning run with Steve. 

Just as he falls asleep he hears a faint noise from inside the room. His eyes blink open searching for where it may have come from. When he hears it stop, he lays back down pulling the covers a bit tighter towards his head. 

A small scratching noise against the window makes him jolt upright. 

“What the hell is that noise?” He decides it’s time to investigate. As he walks across the room, however, he’s distracted by a small creaking noise near his closet. He considers going into the closet, but the thought of what may be in there makes him still in place.

“Dude. Just go back to bed. It’s nothing. You’re just amped up from that stupid movie.”

He flops back into bed and rolls onto his back, pulling the covers up over his chest. 

A few minutes pass and the gentle snores he sounds off lets the boys know that he’s fallen asleep. They wait a few more minutes, still as can be before they begin their game.

Steve, tucked sneakily under the bed, starts to slide his arms along the bottom of the mattress, kneading his fingers into the spaces underneath Sam’s body. He can feel Sam start to wiggle just a bit, and he knows he can feel it from the small snorts he takes. He presses harder, making small waves up and down under Sam’s back. He almost starts to laugh when he lifts Sam a bit, pressing hard into his back with both hands. Sam’s eyes spring open and he waits for a second before looking around. His heart starts to race as he feels movement underneath his body. Steve starts to press harder against the outline of his back and down his legs. 

“What the…?” He sits up slowly watching as the mattress shifts and move around him. It was like watching a small animal twisting and turning inside trying to free itself.

He doesn’t say a word, but Steve can hear his heart racing. Sam tilts his head and places both hands on the edge of the sheet. Slowing lifting it up he watches carefully as whatever was moving stops, and all is still.

“It's just a dream, a really bad dream. Take a deep breath, remain calm. It is just a…”

Steve takes the opportunity to keep up the haunted charade when his fingers run across the edge of Sam’s sheet. He takes a firm hold of the corner, and without hesitation, rips it from the bed, sending a terrified Sam to the middle of the room. 

“Oh holy shit!” He backs up and slams himself into the wall, slowly sliding his way towards his bedroom door. As he makes his way across, he lifts his body off just enough to avoid the slightly ajar closet door. Big mistake. Just as he gets to the small opening, Bucky jumps out, grabbing him forcefully, pulling him into the closet. A small fight ensues. Steve chuckles quietly, initiating phase three. He reaches to his side and pulls out a small walkie talkie type handset. Just when Sam thinks it can’t get any worse, he hears the voice of something strange. They had hooked up multiple speakers throughout the apartment while you guys had been distracted by your movie. This way they could “speak to him” wherever her was. He had nowhere to run.

“They’re coming for you, Sam. They are just dying to play with you. Will you play with us, Sam?”

Sam starts to scream as he wrestles against the intruder.

“Let go of me!” He starts to scream obscenities as he kicks and thrashes about with Bucky. “You will never take me!” 

Just when Sam thinks he may have the upper hand, he spins to Bucky who eyes were glowing red, bright as a neon light thanks to some fancy colored contacts courtesy of one Tony Stark. Bucky lets go, letting Sam crawl backwards towards the wall.

“There is nowhere to run. Your soul belongs to me now.”

Bucky moves creepily his way, twisting and jerking his head in strange motions. 

As he gets closer he opens his mouth, his teeth red glowing red. Sam just about faints as the sight of glowing blood drips down his chin and onto Sam’s chest.

“What the hell are you!” Sam starts to kick and manages to get out from beneath him, running to the front door. He slams it open running towards your room. He’s starts to sweat as the lights in the hallway start to flicker, and the whispers of multiple people can be heard from every direction. 

He gets to your room and starts to bang frantically on the door.

“Sam? What’s…”

“Where is Y/N!” He screams at Clint who does his best to fake confusion. 

“I haven’t seen her. I thought she was with you.” 

“She was on her way here after the movie. I left her right there by the door.” He points towards the hallway entrance out of breath.

“I’ve been here all night, Sam. She never came home.”

“What? She was right there. I left her right there.” Sam starts to panic. His throat dry, his breath strained.

“What the fuck?” Clint looks toward the end of the hallway, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. 

Sam follows his eyes to see you, or what looks like you, suspended from the ceiling. The lights are flickering on and off. It’s almost pitch black, with random flashes of white light in between. 

“Y/N?” Clint stares at the ceiling as you crawl along the tiles making weird screeching noises. You open your mouth crying out, and as you do, blood spills onto the floor. 

Sam jumps as the sound of your bedroom door being shut startles him. He begins to pound his fist against it when he hears the door lock. 

“Clint! Open the door! Open the door, let me in!” 

“No way! What the hell is that!” Clint tries his hardest not to laugh as you shake your head at him from behind your door. 

“You guys are mean.” You whisper as you shake your head in disappointment.

“You’ll thank us later.” Clint whispers back.

Sam almost breaks down your door as the wall crawler descends down the side of the wall, growling incoherent phrases and words at him. 

“Come play with us, Sam.” 

“No...no, get away from me! Get away!” 

“I just want to have a little fun.” It screeches.

“Y/N? Are you in there?!” He yells out, as he backs up down the hallway. 

“I’m right here, Sammy. I want to play with you. Will you play with me?” 

“No thanks...I’m good here!” 

A deep voice come over the hallway speaker.

“She’s ours now.” The voice speaks out harshly.

“Give her back!” He shouts to the ceiling.

“Why would we do that? Especially when you gave her away so easily.” It chuckles above.

“What? What do you mean?” He stutters out as he slides against the wall.

“You left her right here…so broken...so vulnerable. All alone in the dark. The way we like it.” 

“Y/N! It’s me, can you hear me?”

“She can’t hear you..she’s gone now.” The figure on the wall clicks it’s mouth a few times, slinking it’s way towards Sam. 

“They don’t share. She’s theirs now, just like you’re mine.”

As his back hits the hallway door, now licked, he starts to hyperventilate. 

The figure on the floor stops suddenly, and begins to cock his head quickly at different angles.

“They’re here for you now. It’s time to die.” 

The lights go out in the hallway, and all you can hear are the screams of Sam, and what can only be described as a ravenous wolf pack tearing at a fresh kill. Three sets of hands appear grabbing at his skin, holding his arms down, pinching and squeezing along his trunk and legs. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You opened the door and began to scream.

“Alright, Alright! He’s had enough, you guys can stop now, you made your point! Let him up.”

As the lights flick on, all you can see is Sam in a fetal position, his shirt soaked with sweat, breathing rapidly in a full on panic.

“Sam...Sam, you okay?” You crouch down next to him, and start to shake him. “Sam, look at me.” 

He rolls to the side and barely peeks out through his eyes, terrified at what he might see. As he looks up, he sees you crouched over him, Steve holding a walkie talkie, Bucky’s face covered in fake blood, and Peter wearing your pajamas and a wig.

He reaches up to hug you, and you hug back. You give him a few minutes for him to get his head right before loosening your grip. 

He drops back down to the floor and stares up at all of you once more. 

“I cannot even begin to describe the feelings that I am having right now...but I do know that one of them is pure hatred for all four of you. Peter, how could you...I trusted you, man.”

“Sorry, Mr. Wilson.” He grits his teeth feeling that he was going to get in trouble for being apart of this, but sighs in relief when Steve gives him a thumbs up, and Bucky just nods his head, completely impressed by what he had pulled off.

“It’s okay. Can someone get me off of the floor?” He reaches his hand up, and you take it happily.

“Are you going to be okay, Sam?” You question, still seeing him visibly shaken up.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I have to admit, you got me good.”

“Oh no, I had nothing to do with it. This was not my idea. I found out when you did.” You wave your hands, not wanting anything to do with this situation.

“It was our idea because you’re mean. Last week she came to my door damn near crying because you had hidden a tape recording of children crying in her room. She didn’t sleep for like two days. The week before that Steve had to stay in the bathroom with her when she showered because you kept writing messages in the steam on her mirror. You deserved this and more.” Bucky folded his arms, puffing out his chest in anger, but also a bit proudly at the prank that they had pulled off.

“He’s right, Sam. You’ve got to stop scaring her. I know it’s funny once in a while, but seriously, we all have to get some sleep. This has to end tonight.” Steve gives his best Captain voice so that he would be taken seriously.

“Okay okay. Truce. No more scarring. I swear.” You shake hands with him and take a deep breath, thankful that this would all end soon.

“Alright, guys. Let’s all get some sleep. I’m exhausted.” You place a hand on Sam’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “Sam, you need to go shower. Go clean up, and we will all see each other in the morning.

“I’m sorry I scared you all those times.” He says shyly but still a little bit cocky.

“I’m sorry that they did this to you tonight.” Part of you really is, but the other part was so happy that he had a taste of his own medicine.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Steve and Peter wave goodbye, and Clint gives him a pat on the back.

“Oh no, you’re on my shit list, too.” He points at Clint sternly.

Clint just holds his hands up in defense and smirks.

“Night, Sammy.” You smile to the side as you watch him walk down the hallway to his room.

Just as you see him turn into his room, you hear the distinct sound of a hushed giggle behind you.

You turn over to see Bucky holding a small controller with one hand, wearing the most devious grin on his face.

“Bucky…” You draw his name out warningly.

The sound of an air horn goes off, and you can see the outline of a large figure in a white dress launch out of Sam’s room. You hear him scream out like a terrified little girl, and you know that he has endured his third or fourth heart attack of the night.

As you look over, you can see a ghost like figure with long black hair, crackling on the ground behind him, staring right at you.

Steve notices the wide eyed panic set in your face. Dropping his shoulders, he looks over at you.

“My bed or yours?”

“Yours please.” You mumble as you stand behind him, shielding yourself from the gorey prop.

“Come on...let’s go to bed.” He puts his arm around you and drags you inside.

“Umm, Mr. Rogers...I.” You reach out a hand for Peter, and he quickly catches up to you both. Clint watches you all leave and drops his head. Without saying a word, he scuffles behind you all like a kicked puppy. 

Bucky shakes his head at all four of you, and heads over to Sam’s room. As he approaches, he starts to laugh as he sees Sam laying on his back on the floor in the entryway. Bucky leans down over him and smiles.

“Annnd what have we learned today?” Bucky's asks with a serious lifted brow.

“That you’re a waste of skin, and I hate you.” Sam says, eyes closed on the floor.

“Ya gonna stop messing with Y/N?”

“Yes.”

“Ya gonna tell her you’re sorry for all the shit you’ve been pulling with her, and promise it’s not going to happen again, and mean it?”

“Yes.”

Bucky taps his forehead with his hand, and laughs.

“That’s a good bird.” 

“I wish they would take you.” Sam whispers as he closes his eyes once more.

“Sleep tight, feathers. Don’t let the demons bite.” He laughs as he shuts the door to Sam’s room and starts to walk away, but not before noticing the ghostly figure on the ground in front of him. He suddenly realizes that he’s all alone in the hallway, and he couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that was quickly sinking into his bones. He jumps with fists tight, ready to swing as the figure starts to shake behind him, letting out a slow cackle. The batteries giving one last kick of power to the toy. He sighs in relief, but gets creeped out as the figure lays on its side staring him dead in the eyes.

“Damn it!” He starts to jog down the hall arriving quickly at Steve’s door. He gives it a few knocks, staring thankfully at Steve when he cracks it open, questioning the worried look on his best friend’s face. 

“You scared yourself, didn’t you, Buck?”

He takes it as a yes as Bucky looks up at the ceiling and pulls his lips to the side. 

“No, I’m not scared.” 

Steve flashes a small smile, and chuckles under his breath.

“Go on...they’re already all in bed watching tv.”

Bucky pats his friend on the shoulder and runs past him, but stops short. He turns back around and runs to the control panel next to the door. He types in a access code causing Steve to look at him in confusion. 

“Extra secure. Ya know...In case.” He shrugs before running to the bedroom. 

“Big baby.” Steve shakes his head at the thought of the toughest people in the world curled up in his bed, protecting each other after one silly movie had scared them all stiff. 

He heads off to the room, turning off the lights, but slows as he hits the bedroom door. 

He reluctantly turns around and goes back to the control panel typing in yet another code. 

A little extra protection can’t hurt, right?

“Stupid Sam.”


End file.
